The Secret Circle, The Burning
by FindingPerfectx
Summary: I'm writing my own story. It's kind of playing along the lines of being like The Secret Circle, so here it is. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Burning**

Chapter One.

_Welcome to Chance Harbor, Washington. _The sign was merely a blur through the rain that seemed to be coming down steadily. Though I had to admit the pitter patter of the rain on the roof was peaceful, nice. I pressed my forehead against the coolness of the window and let out a soft sigh. I could feel Jules eyes on me, my grandmother's friend that had been sent to get me from the airport. She was a nice older lady with heap of bright red hair piled high on her head.

"Are you okay, love? I know it must be hard. But it's not so bad here." She tried to reassure me with a smile.

"No, I'm sure it isn't," I agreed. "I'm looking forward to living with Grandma Cecilia." That last part at least, was true. I'd met Grandma Cecilia once when I was very young. I had vague memories, but they were good ones. With me being terribly shying, moving to not only a new school, but state completely, didn't entirely thrill me though. The fact _why _I was moving was even harder.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Jules said softly, not taking her eyes off of the road. I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. I blink back the stinging in my eyes quickly, I peered out the window.

"Thank you, she would've liked you." My voice was barely above a whisper. But it was true. My mother was the sweetest women I'd ever met, and I'm not saying that because she was my mom. She put others before herself, always. And you couldn't help but to love her back. Jules smiled again.

"She was a good woman, Aria. We met once, way long away, when she was just young." She seemed to trail off in her thought, and I let her. Thinking about her was too difficult. Then she continued suddenly, and I turned my attention back to her. "It was tragic, the way she passed."

It was tragic. My mother, Aria, was thirty six years old. It'd been about a month since she passed. That's how long it took me to get settled and move all my stuff, then myself, to Chance Harbor, Washington where my long lost Grandmother Cecilia lived. She was my mother's mother, my dad was out of the picture even before I was born. Aria and Cecilia had gotten into a fight when I was very little, and they hadn't talked much since. Therefore, visiting my Grandma had usually been out of the question.

She had died in a fire, my mother. She was in the abandoned barn at our old house in California. We'd had one horse, Athena. She was in there with her, Athena and my mother had both seemed to be sick lately. I myself was at a party with my best friend Cassie, whom I'd been forced to leave behind. The barn was set on fire. How, they weren't entirely sure. But she'd been trapped, along with our horse.

"Well, here we are." We stopped in front of an old looking, but large, house. It was stone on the bottom and the rest was painted white; with a wrap-a-round porch, and several large bay windows. The street we were on had thirteen houses. Six on one side, and seven on mine. They were all similar, varying in colors slightly, and how old it was. There were bushes lining the walk and several trees in the back yard. It looked homey, I had to admit. I pushed open my door, stepping out into what had turned into just a light drizzle.

Jules got out coming around to the trunk. She grabbed a few of my bags, and I grabbed the others. We started up the front walk where Jules knocked on the large dark oak door with a brass handle. My Grandma Cecilia answered the door and Jules rushes inside dropping the bags to give her a hug.

I stopped outside the door, there was a tingling on the back of my neck. I turned and looked around me. There was a girl in the house directly across the little street, looking out what must've been there front window. She was grinning, staring straight at me.

"Morgan, dear! Come on in!" I glanced back at Grams, then back to the girl again, she was gone. Pushing away the weird feeling I stepped out of the drizzle and met her in a hug. Grams was tall and incredibly young looking for her age. Her pale smooth face was unlined and she had warm brown eyes, with no makeup. She had long, once blonde, now silver hair that she had french braided smoothly down her back. She smelled safe, like lavender and vanilla.

"Hi Grandma," I smiled at her. The house smelled like oatmeal, and I noticed a candle on the end table by the door which also held her phone and keys. All in the house was made of dark wood, the doors, the stair railing, and the kitchen and hallway floors. There was a twirling staircase off to the left and a large archway leading into a comfy looing living room to my right.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen, I've made some tea. I'll be right there once I see Jules out."

"Alright," I dropped my bags and walked into the kitchen. I plopped down, totally exhausted, onto the dining room table. There was a cup of steaming tea which smelled delicious. Blowing on it gingerly I took a sip, letting the warmth trail down my throat. I heard the soft click of the door and Grams calling goodbye.

"How's the tea?" She sat down next to me, sipping her own and letting out a mmm. She rested her cold hand on my warm one that was lying on the table. "And how about you? How are you doing?" She turned serious and her brown eyes bore into mine. And I realized where my mother got all her warmth from.

I was being completely honest when I answered. I already trusted her and loved her dearly. I'd always been one to keep my feelings to myself, but I knew I could count on her. "Not so good," I nearly whispered. I dashed away a day with the back of my hand, embarassed

"Hey, no need to be embarassed. We all cry Morgan, and you have good reasons too." She gave me a sad smile. I saw where my mother also had gotten her strength. I didn't even realize until then how hard it must be for her. It was her daughter.

"I'm really sorry Grandma. She was your daughter, and I'm acting like it never even hurt you." She patted my hand, smiled, and got up and went to the fridge.

"And she was your mother, dear. It's alright. I'll imagine you're tired. Why don't you go unpack and I'll make some dinner," I just nodded, sniffed and wiped the last of my tears.

I left her chopping something on a cutting board and grabbed my bags. My room was upstairs the third door on the right. My room was very large, and very beautiful. I dropped my bags by the door, leaning against it to take it all in. It had been my mother's room as a kid, the room she grew up in.

It had the same dark wood flooring and door as the kitchen. The walls were painted a soft pinkish cream color, and there was a large circle rug that matched on the ground. The bed was a huge king size and the headboard had the same dark wood with swirling patterns in it. The bedding was a huge thick down comforter, floral sheets and pillowcases, and an incredibly soft light pink blanket laying on the end. The dresser matched everything else and had a large mirror hanging over it. There were hooks hanging by the door where a large fuzzy white bathrobe hung on. There were a few lamps, an end table and a large vanity. There was a white fireplace directly across from the bed, and a large book case built into the wall. It was perfect.

Too top it all off there was one of those windows that stick out of the house that you can sit on. After grabbing the pink blanket off the bed I sat down on the coushin. I propped the pillows against the wall and leaned back. I pushed back the thick floral curtains and took a look at the view.

There was another house right next to ours, with a few trees off the side. I saw straight into someone else's bedroom window. Great. The rain had started more heavily again. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but the rain gently lulled me into a sleep.

I woke up with a stiff neck and when I looked outside it was just getting dark and the rain had stopped. I looked at the little alarm clock on the end table next to my bed that read 6:45. I guess I'd been asleep for a few hours. I got up and stretched and padded down stairs. I found my grandma in the living room curled up with a book on the couch, a fireplace going. She looked up and smiled when I came in and I sat down next to her.

"Oh dear your awake. I have dinner in the fridge for you."

"You couldn't woke me up," I said. "We were going to eat together."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure you were exhausted. We have every other day to eat together," She patted my knee, returning her attention to her book. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a tray with seran wrap over it. I realized how starving I was as I was heating it up, the smell wafted over to me. I leaned against the counter.

I had a dull headache and I was still tired after a few hour nap. I was dreading tomorrow, going to a new school with new people. I hated being the new kid. Me and my mom had moved a few times but our home in California was where we had finally settled, planning on making it permanent. I pushed away the thought of it, not wanting to cry again.

I ate quickly and went up too unpack. I had the lamps on in my room and it let off a soft glow of light. I had finished unpacking and was putting the last of my stuff up, a picture of me and my mom, on my end table. I looked at it, a small sad smile forming on my lips. I missed her.

"Knock knock," Grams said softly pushing the door open. I sat down on my bed. "I'm going to go to bed. Are you all unpacked?" I nodded.

"Yeah I was just going to go shower," I said guesturing towards the connecting bathroom. She came over and hugged me tightly, stroking my hair.

"My sweet girl…" She murmured. "You can drive my car to school tomorrow. I've got you all signed up. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Night Grandma. I- I love you," I hesitated there but it felt right. She smiled, pausing at the door.

"Goodnight Morgan. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

After Grams left I took a long shower. I leaned against the shower wall letting the warmth flow down on me. I thought I started crying but my tears just mixed with the water coming down. After a while I got out, wrapped a big fluffy towel around me, and silently padded into my bedroom.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was a familiar stranger. My hair was a deep pretty shade of brown, silky with natural waves, it flowed down my back. I had the same wide deep brown eyes with long curly lashes that touched my neatly trimmed eyebrows. I'd always had a clear, baby smooth, olive complexion. A cute small nose and full mouth.

It was the last day of August and it was still pretty humid. I drew back the curtains of the bay window and popped the window open letting the fresh air come in. I brushed my hair back and ran my fingers through it, like I always did when I was stressed.

Tomorrow was the first day of school and I was determined to make a good start. No one knew me here, I could be anyone I wanted. Mostly I just wanted to be myself, for once. I didn't want to be the shy, quiet girl. I shimmied into my best bra and matching underwear. I was just pulling on my pajama shirt, a loose pink scoop neck, when I felt a familiar tingling on the back of my neck.

I snapped my head around, peering out into the darness of the window. The house that faced straight across from me, someone else's bedroom, the window was open. Curtains ruffling in a slight breeze, and a boy was standing there. Staring straight at me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, as if he'd been caught. Only then did I realize he'd been watching me change.

A pink flush spread up my neck and too my face and I quickly yanked on my pajama shorts. He blinked and seem to realize what he was doing and he quickly dashed away from the window, yanking shut the curtains. Embarassed I closed my own, sinking down onto my bed.

He had been cute, from a distance. He had long disheleved golden hair, but not the messy greasy hair. The kind that some guys had to try to get with gel, but his was natural. He had big puppy dog brown eyes and full lips, and tan clear skin.

I shook my head, he was looking in my window, I told myself. I glanced at the cloc that said 9:15. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me and I crawled into bed. It was extremley comfortable, to my surprise. I clicked off the lamp by my bedside and curled up, already worring about school as I fell asleep.

_Beep, beep, beep. _Ugh, what is that? I moaned. _Beep, beep, beep. _With a jolt I sat up quickly, whacking the annoying alarm clock so it would shut up. It read 6:30 and I plopped back down. First day of school, you can do this, I said before I got up.

I decided to wear my hair natural, and since it wasn't cooperating, I took a quick shower after brushing my teeth and washing my face. I curled my eyelashes making them even more impossibly long. I brushed some mascara over them and did a quick ring of eyeliner on my bottom lash. My eyes looked big and dark, pretty. I patted on some concealer under my eyes and messed with my hair a bit.

It hung in long silky brown waves down my back and french braided my bangs back. After several outfit changes, I decided on something cute but simple. Dark skinny jeans, I had pretty long legs, and gray boots. I had on a white tank top with lace around the edges, and a cute gray cardigan. After looking at myself in the mirror several times and a deep nervous breath, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

My grandma was sitting at the kitchen table with her hands wrapped around a steaming mug, reading the newspaper. She looked up at me, checked her watch, and smiled at me.

"There you are honey, I was worried you'd be late. Want some breakfast?" The nervous butterflies in my stomach disagreed so I just shook my head.

"Well alright, have a good first day love. My keys are on the hook by the door," She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and handed me some papers. "Bring those too the office, they'll give you your schedule." I nodded. I grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

The school was fairly easy to find, it was a small town. It was right off the main road, a decent sized brick building. The lawn was neatly trimmed and I parked right next to the front doors. There were several people swarming around, laughing, hugging the friends they hadn't seen all summer. The girls with there summer tans, fresh haircuts, new perfumes and clothes. The guys messing around with short hair, and checking out the girls.

I stayed in the car for a few minutes, breathing in and out, the butterflies in my stomach refusing to let up. So finally I stepped out into the sunshine, following a narrow path up to the doors. I noticed some stares from the boys, low whispers with up and down looks, from the girls. Nothing new. I clutched the papers in my slightly shaking hand.

The place was brightly lit with lockers and classrooms through the many halls. The office was easy to find, right as you walked in. I stepped in the small room; I went over to a plumper woman with a purple t-shirt and a side braid. She smiled at me warmly.

"Hello dear, knew here I presume?"

"Yes," I handed her the papers and she nodded.

"Morgan Riordan. Cecilia's granddaughter," It really was a small town. I blushed slightly and nodded. She rummaged through some papers for a minute before finding the right one. She looked at it, highlighting some things, and she handed them to me.

"Here you are. This is your schedule and a map of the school. Your lockers here," She tapped at a circle place on the map that was on the second level. "And I highlighted the best routes to all your classes. Have a good day!" She called cheerfully as I pushed open the door. I was looking down at my new schedule when I bumped into someone. Or, three someone's.

I had just looked up to apologize when one snarled, "Watch where you're going!" She was a couple inches shorter than me, me being about five seven, she looked about five five. She had long ringlets of strawberry blonde curls. Her blue eyes were narrow and her pale skin was flushed pink at the cheeks. She was pretty.

"I-I'm sorry," I stampered pathetically. She pushed past me as well as one of the other girls. One looked exotic, a definite beauty. She had masses of thick untamed black curls that fell nearly to her waist. She had a coffee with cream kind of skin tone, with high cheek bones and thin pink lips, like she was part Indian or something. She had cool gray eyes that were calculating me with a thoughtful look on her gorgeous face.

"Now ladies, what's the rush? We have fresh meat." The other one purred. She cocked her head at me, with an interesting look. Her friends stopped and waited as she watched me. She started turning around in circles, twirling a piece of long dark hair around her finger. This one had a model beauty. She seemed to be the leader, self-confident, and beautiful. She too had thick dark brown hair, hanging straight to the middle of her back. Long bright red finger nails tapped her full pouty lips. She had emerald, bright green, eyes with long dark lashes I could just see her batting to get her way.

She was paler but a light seemed to be inside her, her perfect skin seemed to glow as she watched me. I realized with a pang that this was the girl I'd seen yesterday, when I first arrived in Chance Harbor. She was wearing black stiletto boots up to her knees, skin tight jeans, and a purple tank top with a cute jacket cropped to fit her amazing figure perfectly.

"Come on, Maeve. Leave her alone," The tall exotic beauty spoke to the one watching me, Maeve. Her voice was calm and cool, quiet. She seemed too nice to be hanging with her.

"Oh but Enya," Maeve spoke back. "What fun is that?" Enya, the exotic beauty, just gave her a look. With a flip of her hair she stalked off, stopping at a locker near the office. "She's too sensitive. Come on Moira, I better apologize." Maeve rolled her eyes. The little blonde haired one, Moira, followed her with one last mean look at me. Well Morgan, you're off to an interesting start, I thought.

The morning passed quickly, in a blur. Each of the strange girls, Maeve, Enya, and Moira, had been in at least one of my four classes before lunch. They had strange names, but they were beautiful. Enya had been in three of them, Moira in one (thank god), and Maeve in two. I'd had a few people say hello, mostly boys. They all seemed to know my grandmother, a small town they said.

I tried really hard to pay attention in my classes, I wanted a good start, even with the teachers. It was my Junior year and I had to make it count. I'd always been an A student. I seemed to have all my dull classes in the morning, which made it hard to stay awake in. American History, Calculus, Biology, and English Literature. After lunch I had Art and then Spanish.

Lunch had to be the part I was dreading the most. I hadn't really met any friends, or anyone to sit by. After getting my lunch and sending out a nervous glance to filled up cafeteria, I decided I couldn't do it. So I guess I chickened out, but I could use some fresh air. I made my way out to entrance of the school and seated myself by the steps leaning back against a tree. I let out a deep breath. First day, almost over. Just two more hours, I told myself biting into a sandwhich.

As much as I tried not to think about it, I thought about it more. The boy in the window last night. I knew I would blush furiously if I saw him, it was totally embarassing. But at the same time, I wanted to see him up close. I glanced at my cell, lunch would be over soon. I finished the last of my lunch, shoving empty bags back into the brown sack Grams had packed me.

I got up too go throw it away when, sure enough, I got my wish. I saw him again, though it was from an even farther distance. He was talking to that girl, Maeve. They were standing by a tree off the pathway to get into the school. She was laughing at something he'd said, batting her eyelashes. He was smiling with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She trailed a long red nail down the front of his shirt, leaning closer to say something. I felt something in me, jealousy? No don't be ridiculous, I told myself. You've never even seen the boy up close. But as much as I hated to admit it, it bugged me.

I didn't take my eyes off of them as I neared the top of the stairs. She seemed to be heavily flirting, and he seemed to like it. I shook my head slightly turning my attention forwards once again. I was greeted with the sight of Enya and Moira, watching me carefully. All Moira's meaness from earlier seemed to be gone. I stepped past them carefully, neither of them saying a word.

I glanced back one last time to see Maeve and the boy, but they were gone. I saw Maeve down on the bottom of the hill with Enya and Moira, she had her head tossed back laughing, Moira grinning mischeviously, and if I saw right, Enya looked back up at me and met my gaze square on.

She didn't look away or give me a mean look, she just watched, that thoughtful expression on her face still. Me being embarasssed, as the dork I was, blushed and looked at my feet as I made my way inside. Crap, I thought as I saw feet right besides my own, right before I ran into someone. Again. It was a boy this time, and he smelled good, clean. I looked up to say I'm sorry, when I met the golden eyes of the boy I'd seen last night. He bent down to pick up what I'd dropped, handing them to me with an easy, breathtaking, smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. I'm Cal, you must be new." I took my stuff staring at him like an idiot, while I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Morgan." I said faintly. He nodded, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
